


Zombies? In MY Group Chat?

by dadskeleton



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, I Don't Know What To Do With Yugiri And Tae I Am So Sorry, also this is my first group chat fic, idk how to tag this is my first time posting to ao3, its jokes time, specifically lily, there's a lot of swearing and i'm pretty sure the characters that talk the most are out of character, this is like a serious-ish fic but like its also jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadskeleton/pseuds/dadskeleton
Summary: it's just a group chat the girls use to distract themselves from waiting for season 2





	1. Good Morning!

**Author's Note:**

> wow my first posted fic!!! i have no idea what im doing!!! how does ao3 work!!!!! anyway i hope u enjoy im just trying to keep the zls fandom alive with shitty content

**2019-02-28, 4:20 AM**

**_Necroducer_ has opened the chat _Frank choo choo_. _Necroducer_ has added _CherryBlossom91, Lilybug12, Mizuno_Ai_ , and 4 more people.**

**Necroducer:** GOOD MORNING FRANCHOUCHOU

 **Lilybug12:** hey what the hell is this

 **CherryBlossom91:** Lily?! Language!!

 **Lilybug12:** im rude now

 **CherryBlossom91:** (´·Д·)」

 **Mizuno_Ai:** Lily stop before she cries

 **CherryBlossom91:** (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

 **Nikaido_Saki:** Hey what the hell is this

 **Nikaido_Saki:** I’m trying to care for my new tamagotchi on this thing how do i turn off all these messages

 **CherryBlossom91:** Hi, Saki!!! *·゜ﾟ·*:.。..。.:*·'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'·*:.。. .。.:*·゜ﾟ·*

 **Nikaido_Saki:** Oh holy shit

 **Nikaido_Saki:** How did you do that

 **Nikaido_Saki:** Who are you

 **Nikaido_Saki:** How do you know my name

 **Lilybug12:** oh my god

 **CherryBlossom91:** It’s Sakura!!

 **CherryBlossom91:** Come over here with your phone and I’ll show you!! ^.^

 **Lilybug12:** wait do junko and yugiri know what’s happening

 **Mizuno_Ai:** Probably not? Hold on, I’ll get Junko in here.

 **Lilybug12:** ill get yugiri then

**Nikaido_Saki has changed their username to Badass Biker Babe**

**Badass Biker Babe:** Oh hell yeah that’s what I’m talking about

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Would anyone get mad at me if I swear

 **Mizuno_Ai:** Probably Junko, once I get her set up

 **Mizuno_Ai:** I’d say Sakura, too, but it’s you so probably not

 **Badass Biker Babe:** ????

 **CherryBlossom91:** Oh hey I just remembered all of the lyrics to the first song the Legendary Ai Mizuno ever wrote do you all want to hear it

 **Lilybug12:** UMM YES????

 **Badass Biker Babe:** YO

 **Badass Biker Babe:** FUCK YES.

 **Mizuno-Ai:** NO NO NO OKAY YOU WIN STOOOOPPPPP

 **Lilybug12:** ur no fun (T-T)

 **Yugiri:** Hello, everyone.

 **Badass Biker Babe:** SIS!!!!!!!

 **Mizuno_Ai:** Hey

 **CherryBlossom91:** Hi, Yugiri!!（＾∇＾）

 **Yugiri:** Goodness, Sakura, how did you make that face?

 **CherryBlossom91:** Oh, it’s easy!

 **CherryBlossom91:** First, you

 **CherryBlossom91:** Uh

 **CherryBlossom91:** I don’t know how to put it into words!! (*´Д｀*)

 **Lilybug12:** whatever it’s fine ur probably the only one that’s gonna use them anyway

 **Lilybug12:** yugiri i’ll show u if u rly wanna kno

 **Yugiri:** Thank you, Lily.

 **Lilybug12:** ye np

 **Konno_Junko:** What does that mean?

 **Mizuno_Ai:** It pretty much means “yes, no problem”

 **Konno_Junko:** Why doesn’t she just write it out then? Wouldn’t it be easier for all of us to understand?

 **Mizuno_Ai:** It’s text slang

 **Mizuno_Ai:** When the internet became a community for people to visit, we all pretty much decided to make things as fast paced as possible, so we started shortening words and phrases into easy-to-digest terms

 **Yugiri:** Ah, that is understandable, I suppose.

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Ah fuck what was my favorite to use

 **Badass Biker Babe:** TEOTWAWKI

 **Lilybug12:** what the fuck is that

 **CherryBlossom91:** Lily, I _will_ hunt you down!!

 **Badass Biker Babe:** It means “The End Of The World As We Know It”

 **Badass Biker Babe:** And I feel fine.......

 **Yugiri:** I’m sorry?

 **Mizuno_Ai:** It’s a reference to a song

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Hell yeah it is!!!

 **Badass Biker Babe:** I was a pretty dramatic bitch in life huh

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Maybe I should up my dramaticism a bit

 **Konno_Junko:** Please don’t.

 **Lilybug12:** jdjckskcishfkjdhd i would LOVE to see dramatic saki

 **CherryBlossom91:** It’d be cute to see her so over the top!! ( ◠‿◠ )

 **Lilybug12:** eyes emoji

 **Ai_Mizuno:** Eyes emoji

 **Konno_Junko:** Eyes emoji?

 **Yamada_Tae:** Eyhnd emnsjo

 **Badass Biker Babe:** LEGEND

 **Badass Biker Babe:** THE LEGEND HAS ARRIVED

 **Necroducer:** god finally everyone’s here

 **Necroducer:** this is the Official Franchouchou Group Chat (TM). you will use this when i need you all to be QUIET as i am trying to write you all a new god damn SONG

**Necroducer has pinned a message to the chat.**

**Mizuno_Ai:** Why didn’t you just ask us to be quiet like a normal person?

 **Yamada_Tae:** Asldfhiu mcsndjvsoivsd xcm

 **Necroducer:** because i’m not sure if you’ve noticed but no one in this house can be classified as normal

 **Necroducer:** and we’re on hiatus until season 2 is announced so i need to keep you all entertained without having to take you anywhere

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Season 2 of what my dude

 **Necroducer:** none of your fuckin business

 **CherryBlossom91:** There is a CHILD present!!!

 **Lilybug12:** sakura it’s fine i literally do not care

 **CherryBlossom91:** But I do!!!

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Hey do u want me to kick his shades into his head bc i will

 **CherryBlossom91:** That’s sweet, Saki, but no he gets a warning this time

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Ok

 **Badass Biker Babe:** But I have my Eyes on you, you fuckin bastard

 **Necroducer:** anyway go nuts i’ll yell if i need anything

 **Lilybug12** : im still tired i’m going back to sleep

 **Yugiri:** I believe I will do the same. I will see you all in the morning.

 **Yamada_Tae:** Mrjeofh mdlhuvbake

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Whaaaaaattt dude it’s like

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Oh it’s only 5 am

 **Mizuno_Ai:** As fun as this is, I’d like to try and get back to the dream i was having before Kotaro woke me up

 **Mizuno_Ai:** Night

 **Konno_Junko:** Goodnight, everyone, Im tired too

 **CherryBlossom91:** Hm, I guess I’ll go to sleep too

 **CherryBlossom91:** Wait though

 **CherryBlossom91:** Saki, didn’t you say you were already awake when this chat opened?

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Yeah I was lol

 **CherryBlossom91:** Why?

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Couldnt sleep? Sometimes you just can’t fall asleep that’s life babe

 **CherryBlossom91:** Okay...

 **CherryBlossom91:** Try to get some sleep though, okay? I know how shitty it feels to not get enough sleep

 **Badass Biker Babe:** WAIT YOU

 **Badass Biker Babe:** YOU SAID SHITTY

 **CherryBlossom91:** That’s Depression, Babe!

 **CherryBlossom91:** I mean it, though. Try to get some sleep

 **Badass Biker Babe:** Alright alright. Night girl

 **CherryBlossom91:** Goodnight, Saki <3

**2019-02-28, 5:38 AM**

**Badass Biker Babe:** OH FUCK MY TAMAGOTCHI


	2. oof cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has been brought to you by: Projecting Onto Sakura, Scatterbrain, and house hunters

**2019-02-28, 6:56 PM**

**Frank choo choo**

**CherryBlossom91:** I want to buy a house

**Konno_Junko:**  We live in a house

**Mizuno_Ai:**  That we did not have to buy

**CherryBlossom91:**  I want to buy a house with my wife

**Yamada_Tae:** Ykncks dckcowckfe hmdkxjs

**Lilybug12:** tae’s right you don’t have a wife to buy a house with

**CherryBlossom91:** Ai marry me

**Mizuno_Ai:** No. 

**CherryBlossom91:**  Saki marry me

**Badass Biker Babe:** Ok so I’m thinking a spring wedding so the cherry blossoms can play off of your name

**CherryBlossom91:** You’re good

**Lilybug12:** saki u said that really fast have u been thinking about this already perchance

**Badass Biker Babe:** I don’t know what you’re talking about, squirt

**Yugiri:** I believe congratulations are in order.

**Lilybug12:** wait no

**Badass Biker Babe:**  Thanks sis!!!!!!

**Mizuno_Ai:** Okay, why do you want to buy a house?

**CherryBlossom91:** The domesticity

**CherryBlossom91:** And in a fit of depression I watched eight episodes of house hunters in a row so now I’m in the mood to just

**CherryBlossom91:** Live with my wife in a house that we own

**Lilybug12:** why was house hunters the show u decided to watch tho

**Mizuno_Ai:** Saki didn’t you tell us that when you were alive you didn’t understand why your own girlfriend wanted to settle down one day

**Badass Biker Babe:**  Ai let me have this 

**Badass Biker Babe:** Besides I’ve grown since then

**Badass Biker Babe:** Probably

**Badass Biker Babe:** Anyway Sakura let’s buy a house together and get married

**_Badass Biker Babe_  has changed their nickname to _Mrs Minamoto_**

**CherryBlossom91:** Hakfkickefnajdjofjw???

**_CherryBlossom91_ has changed their nickname to _Mrs Nikaido_**

**Lilybug12:** that’s not gonna get confusing at all

**Mizuno_Ai:** Isn’t Sakura usually the impulse control between the two of you?

**Mrs Nikaido:** Sometimes… ideas that are impulsive… are better

**Mizuno_Ai:** I agree with you when we take that statement out of context

**Yugiri:**  Have I missed the ceremony?

**Konno_Junko:**  What?!

**Konno_Junko:** How did you two get married?!?

**Konno_Junko:** And so quickly???!

**Yamada_Tae:** Bskfkaielfl bpficjshsjck

**Konno_Junko:** Is that even legal?

**Lilybug12:**  wait no they haven’t actually gotten married

**Lilybug12:** and it’s still illegal for two people of the same gender to get married

**Konno_Junko:** Wait, I knew that much!

**Konno_Junko:** I meant would two zombies even be able to get married?

**Mizuno_Ai:** Probably not. 

**Yugiri:**  Fortunately for the couple, it is legal for two people of the same gender to engage in intercourse. It was legalized a couple years before I died, if I remember correctly. 

**Lilybug12:** gross

**Yamada_Tae:** Raucicjh

**Mrs Nikaido:** Wait guys we’re not actually a couple 

**Mrs Minamoto:** Yeah this is all a joke

**Mrs Nikaido:**  We’re just messing around!!

**Mizuno_Ai:** Oh my god this is too much to handle in one day

**Mrs Nikado:** Cranky because you don’t have a badass wife aren’t you

**Mrs Minamoto:** Oh I like you

**Lilybug12:** guys this is getting really confusing can you change your nicknames back

**Mrs Minamoto:** No

**Mrs Nikaido:** I would, but I can’t think of anything to change it to...

**Mrs Nikaido:**  Oh wait, I know!!

**_Mrs Nikaido_  has changed their nickname to _Nikaido Sakura_**

**Mrs Minamoto:**  I love that ngl

**Lilybug12:** i don’t know What i was expecting

**Nikaido Sakura:** Is this better, Lily?

**Lilybug12:** yeah sure whatever

**Necroducer:** what the fuck is going on

**Necroducer:** i check my phone on a whim and sakura and saki are married

**Necroducer:**  idols aren’t even allowed to date cut that shit out

**Mrs Minamoto:** Fuck off

**Nikaido Sakura:** You’re no fun!! (>_<)

**Necroducer:**  CUT IT OUT NOW.

**Necroducer:**  anyway sakura come to the kitchen i got ur shit

**Nikaido Sakura:**  !!!!!!!

**Mrs Minamoto:**  Wait what shit did he get u

**Mrs Minamoto:**  He doesn’t get me any shit

**Lilybug12:**  the favouritism in this house >:T

**Yugiri:** Yes, I’ve noticed that too; why does Kotaro treat Sakura so much different than everyone else?

**Necroducer:**  idk what ur talking about

**Lilybug12:** sus pinch us… (>_>)

**Yamada_Tae:** Mruchkd.. (&($/@

**Nikaido Sakura:** Guys calm down!!

**Nikaido Sakura:** I offered him cookies if he got me the ingredients i need!!

**Lilybug12:** can i help!!!

**Mrs Minamoto:** No fair I’m her wife I was gonna ask her

**Yamada_Tae:**  Nfkcjs ncmzmaihg

**Nikaido Sakura:** It’s okay!! I had Kotaro buy more than i actually needed!

**Nikaido Sakura:** All of you can help me!

**Mrs Minamoto:** Sakura you are a godsend

**Nikaido Sakura:** (//∇//)

**2019-02-28 7:14 PM**

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Why

**Mizuno_Ai:** Sakura why

**Mrs Minamoto:** She doesn’t have her phone rn what u want

**Mizuno_Ai:** Iron Frill? Really?

**Mrs Minamoto:** It’s Sakura!! I also asked Kotaro to buy me Iron Frill’s entire discography, but he only got me the first CD

**Mrs Minamoto:** He should’ve gotten me one that I hadn’t been listening to on repeat for weeks leading up to my death (T-T)

**Mrs Minamoto:** I’ve been dead for ten years, I need to catch up!!

**Mizuno_Ai:** Tragic

**Mrs Minamoto:** Saki now

**Mrs Minamoto:** You should see her she has all the choreography memorized

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Ohhhh my goooddddd no I’m not coming to see

**Mrs Minamoto:** Awwe come on!!!

**Mrs Minamoto:** You could join in!! 

**Mizuno_Ai:**  No thank you

**Lilybug12:**  you really should come see her she’s acting like a total mom

**Lilybug12:**  it’s really cute actually

**Mrs Minamoto:**  I sincerely think it would make her day

**Mizuno_Ai:** ................

**Mizuno_Ai:** Ugghh fine hold on I’ll get down there

**2019-02-28 10:02 PM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Mizuno_Ai:** Sakura,

**Nikaido Sakura:** ?

**Mizuno_Ai:** The recipe makes five dozen cookies without the ingredients tripled

**Mizuno_Ai:** So how did you manage to only make three dozen with a tripled recipe

**Nikaido Sakura:** I like big cookies (＞.＜)

**Konno_Junko:** Sakura, these cookies are the size of my hand!!

**Mrs Minamoto:** She makes them with love that’s why they’re so big

**Nikaido Sakura:**  (♥ω♥)

**Lilybug12:** sakura i love u but those cookies r too big!! 

**Mrs Minamoto:** I seriously don’t see the problem

**Mrs Minamoto:** Why would you make regular sized cookies if you can just buy them?!

**Mrs Minamoto:** Making your own cookies gives you the freedom to make them as big as u fuckin want

**Necroducer:** WHO

**Necroducer:** gave tae the bowl of cookie dough

**Necroducerposted a photo to the chat.**

_**(Image: Tae sitting on a couch in a dark room hunched over a bowl with little cookie dough, the only light coming from the door Kotaro has opened, red eyes shining from the light.)** _

**Mrs Minamoto:** HHHHHHHHHH??!?!?!!!?!!

**Lilybug12:** THAT’S THE BEST PHOTO I’VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE

**Lilybug12:** my unlife?

**Lilybug12:** my _existence_

**Konno_Junko:** Scary...

**Yugiri:** Fear not, Junko. She won’t harm you.

**Mrs Minamoto:** Until she runs out of cookie dough

**Mizuno_Ai:** Saki

**Mizuno_Ai:** Junko you’ll be fine, she bites because she loves you, remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there isn't actually an image in there, sorry!! i was planning on drawing it but i couldn't find a background and then tae's pose wasn't working out, so i just gave up!! 
> 
> also i love outdated memes can u tell ehfuoaiwjlefa


	3. fuckin legendary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa ok so the first part of this chapter was basically written by my good friend karlee quinn!! i dont think i can plug her bc she doesn't have a tumblr and i don't think she has an ao3? but ya she helped!!
> 
> oh also i'm not going to update again until sakura's birthday, april 2!! also i missed ai's birthday and i've been apologizing to her since i found out. i'm thinking sakura's birthday extravaganza is gonna be a mixture of the chat and like actual narrative, since most of the day is gonna be spent together. if that's alright with y'all!!

**2019-03-01, 10:43 AM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Necroducer:**  hm

**Necroducer has changed _Yugiri_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri_**

**Necroducer has changed _Lilybug12_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_**

**Necroducer has changed _Yamada_Tae_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Tae Yamada_**

**Necroducer has changed _Konno_Junko_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Junko Konno_**

**Necroducerhas changed _Mizuno_Ai_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Ai Mizuno_**

**Necroducer has changed _Mrs Minamoto_ ’s nickname to _The Legendary Saki Nikaido_**

**Necroducer has changed _Nikaido Sakura_ ’s nickname to _Just Sakura_**

**Necroducer:** better

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  Rude

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** hey asshole why is sakura the only one thats not legendary

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  That hardly seems reasonable

**Just Sakura:**  Is this because of what happened before everyone else woke up?

**Necroducer:**  yes but also because i was sick of looking at all ur dumbass nicknames

**Necroducer:**  now i can tell everyone apart better

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  Why does it matter if you can tell us apart

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  You’re hardly in here

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  Tatsumi you piece of shit

**Necroducer:**  im the bitch that made this chat im the bitch that has to make sure none of u r being Un Idol-Like

**Necroducer:** ur lucky i let saki and sakura fuck around like that for as long as i did

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:**  tatsumi hates fun its confirmed

**The Legendary Junko Konno:**  That wasn’t even funny, though!

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** true but it was funny to them he still hates fun

**_The Legendary Saki Nikaido_ changed _Just Sakura_ 's nickname to _My Wife_**

**My Wife:** Saki I might actually be in love with you

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  Does that mean we can buy a house together

**Necroducer:**  no one is buying any houses 

**Necroducer:** you will live happily in this mansion with the rest of your rotting friends

**Necroducer:**  and you will like it

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  I hate you

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  He’s literally right

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** You both have no means to buy a house

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  You have no need to buy a house

**The Legendary Junko Konno:**  Why would you want to move anyway?

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  I’m a big lesbian why else

**My Wife:**  Mood

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  There

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:** I believe that will be much more beneficial to the two of you.

**My Wife:**  Why did you move Saki and my beds together?

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  Aren’t you two married? Will you not want to share a bed?

**Necroducer:**  I SAID TO STOP IT DUMBASSES

**The Legendary Saki Nikaido:**  Wow the home of phobia : /

**My Wife has changed _The Legendary Saki Nikaido_ ’s nickname to _My Legendary Wife_**

**My Legendary Wife:** No wait you’re the legendary one

**My Wife:**  We can’t both be legendary!!

**My Wife:**  And you’re already legendary!! The Legendary Biker Boss Saki Nikaido!!!!

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** That’s cute!!

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:**  ok stop 

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** its getting sickening 

**My Legendary Wife:**  That’s the idea my sweet summer child

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** my birthday’s in october, stupid

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  IOoiarfaj vahuaeOIHDj

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** Yugiri??

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  LRARGkrjvka,,nfvdbgaekrgj ervbk

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** ???

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:**  Apologies.

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:** Tae was chewing on my device.

**Necroducer:**  god dammit

**Necroducer:** this is the kind of shit i was trying to prEVENT

**Necroducer has changed _My Wife_ ’s nickname to _Fucking Sakura_**

**Necroducer has changed _My Legendary Wife_ ’s nickname to _Fucking Saki_**

**Fucking Saki:** I hate you

**Necroducer:** join the club

**Fucking Sakura:**  Mejkuhfsjlka mood

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  You both need psychiatric help

**Fucking Saki:**  Which two of us are you talking about

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  Actually, all three of you

**Fucking Saki:**  Rude

**Necroducer:** im not paying for you idiot zombies to get therapy

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** cheapskate

**2019-03-01, 12:52 PM**

**Fucking Sakura:** Wh

**Fucking Sakura:** Where is it

**Fucking Saki:** Where is what

**Fucking Sakura:** My Iron Frill cd..... (◞‸◟)

**Fucking Saki:** I’m sorry honey I have no clue

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** Sorry Sakura, I haven’t seen it. 

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:** Apologies, dear Sakura, it seems I can’t find it either. 

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** tragic i haven’t seen it since u made cookies

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** As much as I would like to never see that album again, I haven’t touched it. 

**The Legendary Tae Yamada:** Srmuhiyff

**Fucking Sakura:** Okay,, thanks guys (~_~;)

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** wait what if

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa: @Necroducer**

**Necroducer:** what do you want

**Fucking Sakura:** Have you seen my Iron Frill cd?

**Necroducer:** what do you mean Your iron frill cd

**Necroducer:** i lent that to you

**Necroducer** : im an iron frill fan too ykno

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** You’re a What

**Necroducer:** i mean i sort of lost track when ai died

**Necroducer:** so i’m using sakura as a way to get back into them

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Dont Like That

**Fucking Sakura:** Then WHY did you get the cd that we both knew?!?!

**Necroducer:** nostalgia mostly

**Necroducer:** it reminds me of an old friend

**Fucking Saki:** Fuckin cryptic but alright

**Necroducer:** you’ll find out soon enough let me be Mysterious

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** But you’re always mysterious...?

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:** You seem to know quite a lot about us, however we hardly seem to know anything about you...

**Necroducer:** was that it sakura or like

**Necroducer:** is that it

**Fucking Sakura:** That’s it, you can leave us alone again.

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:**  i can taste the salt

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** Salt...?

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** dw about it

**Fucking Saki:** Hrn...

 

**Private chat between _Nikaido_Saki_  and _CherryBlossom91_**

**2019-03-01, 1:21 PM**

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Are you doing okay, Bloom?

**CherryBlossom91:**  It’s just

**CherryBlossom91:**  I actually thought he’d done something nice, is all.

**CherryBlossom91:**  I only remember him ever helping me more than being a dick is when I got my memories from my life back and I’m pretty sure that was just because if he didn’t do anything I would’ve quit Franchouchou...

**CherryBlossom91:** But like. Why Iron Frill of all idol groups?

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Maybe he picked it up from you

**CherryBlossom91:** What, in the year he’s known us he’s starting to take interest in our lives?

**CherryBlossom91:** Absolutely not

**Nikaido_Saki:** You’re probably right but like

**Nikaido_Saki:**  U never kno

**CherryBlossom91:** I was so excited to be able to listen to that cd whenever i wanted 

**CherryBlossom91:** That cd alone got me through my last year alive

**CherryBlossom91:** It just would’ve been nice 

**Nikaido_Saki:** I’m gonna kick that bastard’s ass

**CherryBlossom91:** I won’t stop you

**Nikaido_Saki:** But really is there anything I can do to help

**Nikaido_Saki:** Kick Shades’ ass, give you a hug, steal the cd back

**Nikaido_Saki:** Anything

**CherryBlossom91:**  Saki…

**Nikaido_Saki:** Do you want a hug?

**CherryBlossom91:**  Maybe

**Nikaido_Saki:**  You gotta give me a yes, babe

**CherryBlossom91:**  Mrrrhh

**CherryBlossom91:**  Saki can I please get a hug

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Where are you

**Nikaido_Saki:**  We can cuddle until Shades comes back

**Nikaido_Saki:**  I’ll beat him up for you 

**CherryBlossom91:** Thank you

**Nikaido_Saki:**  <3

 

**2019-03-01, 6:56 PM**

**Frank choo choo**

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** hey guys come into our room for a sec

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** ??

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** Why?

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** they fell asleep together

**The Legendary Tae Yamada:** Lmfmgnejshg

**The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri:** Wonderful! 

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Absolutely Love how Saki is just On Top of Sakura

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Like not one of Saki’s limbs is touching the floor

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Lily please tell me you got pictures

**_The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_ has posted 5 photos to the chat.**

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Perfect

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** Are you going to be blackmailing them?

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  What no

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:**  wait but ai

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:**  No

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** The minute they look at the chat they’re gonna know you have pictures of them

**The Legendary Ai Mizuno:** Who would you show these to anyway they’re not even in makeup

**_The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_  has changed _The Legendary Ai Mizuno_ ’s nickname to _Fun Sucker_**

**Fun Sucker:**  Wait is that a Freaky Friday reference

**_The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_  has changed _Fucking Saki_ ’s nickname to _Chikin Nunget_**

**_The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_  has changed _Fucking Sakura_ ’s nickname to _Beesechurger_**

**Fun Sucker:**  Lily what is it with these nicknames

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** im sick of looking at The Legendary over and over again

**Beesechuger:**  Guys!!

**Fun Sucker:**  Oh wait you’re alive under there?

**Beesechurger:**  Mrifhuafj yes!! I wanna get up but I don’t wanna wake Saki up

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:**  god she’s like a cat

**Beesechurger:** It’s endearing

**Beesechurger:** By the way why am I... Beesechurger?

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** the beesechurger to saki’s chikin nunget

**Beesechurger:** I still don’t understand...

**The Legendary Junko Konno:** How did you two end up like that, anyway?

**Beesechurger:** Um

**Beesechurger:** We were cuddling and we fell asleep

**The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa:** jeez that’s gay

**Beesechurger:** Obviously ^.^

**The Legendary Tae Yamada:** Ubifkrkwkfly

**Beesechurger:** Should I wake her up?

**Fun Sucker:** That depends

**Fun Sucker:** Do you want to stand up within the next hour?

**Beesechurger:** Sighs

**Beesechurger:** Yes

**Beesechurger:** Hold on

**_Chikin Nunget_ has changed  _The Legendary Lily Hoshikawa_ ’s nickname to _Pipsqueak_**

**Pipsqueak:** why

**_Chikin Nunget_ has changed _The Legendary Tae Yamada_ ’s nickname to _LEGEND_**

**_Chikin Nunget_  has changed _The Legendary Courtesan Yugiri_ ’s nickname to _Big Sis_**

**_Chikin Nunget_ has changed _The Legendary Junko Konno_ ’s nickname to _Mushroom Head_**

**Chikin Nunget:** Now we all have stupid nicknames

**Mushroom Head:** Mushroom Head??

**Mushroom Head:** Did you all even see the mushrooms I’d grown in canon?

**Chikin Nunget:** What canon

**Beesechurger:** Anyway what did we miss while we were out? Anything?

**Pipsqueak:** tae tried to eat junkos shoe

**Beesechurger:** Hhhow

**Pipsqueak** **:** what do you mean how

**Pipsqueak:** how did she try?!?! she just?!?! put it in her mouth???????

**Beesechurger:** Is she like. Okay?!?!

**Pipsqueak:**  yes??? do u really think we’d let tae eat a shoe

**Beesechurger:** Well I don’t know!!!!!!

**Pipsqueak:** sakura doesn’t trust us with tae

**Beesechurger:**  I do though!! I just wanted to know if she was okay!! (＞＜)

**LEGEND:** Mensls oksmfrn !!?

**Chikin Nunget:** Tae I love you

**LEGEND:** Ik Lcjxhe Hdjckskdj 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck man i didnt know how to end this one i just wanted to keep going but urhgla


	4. happy birthday sakura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: just fucking take it

**2019-03-28, 11:43 PM**

**_Nikaido_Saki_ has created the group _IT’S A SECRET_**

**_Nikaido_Saki_ has added _Mizuno_Ai, Konno_Junko, Lilybug12_ , and 2 more people.**

**Lilybug12:**  what’s a secret

**Mizuno_Ai:**  And why didn’t you add Sakura to this chat

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Shut up and let me explain

**Nikaido_Saki:** So Sakura’s birthday is coming up

**Nikaido_Saki:**  And I’ve been doing some research on the line

**Lilybug12:**  that’s _online_

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Yeah yeah whatever

**Nikaido_Saki:** And I have a plan to make this a good birthday

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Like a Really good birthday

**Nikaido_Saki:**  I just need you guys to go along with it

**Mizuno_Ai:** Well that depends on what it is

**Nikaido_Saki:** Well to start

**Nikaido_Saki:** An Iron Frill concert

**Mizuno_Ai:** You’re lucky I love Sakura

**Nikaido_Saki:** And me enough to pull this off?

**Mizuno_Ai:** Dunno about that one

**Nikaido_Saki:** Rude

**Nikaido_Saki:** Anyway I’m gonna ask Shades about it tonight 

**Nikaido_Saki:** And then Part Two will need to commence

**Konno_Junko:** What’s part two?

**Nikaido_Saki:** GLAD YOU ASKED, JUNKO

**Nikaido_Saki:** SO

 

"Saki!!" Sakura shouted, taking Saki’s attention away from her phone. "Look, look!!" 

Saki got up and made her way across the room to sit next to her friend. Sakura immediately shoved the screen of her phone into Saki’s face. The screen showed a tweet by the official Iron Frill account announcing tour dates, the most notable of which being when they’ll be in Saga: April 2.

"Iron Frill is coming back to Saga!! They’re doing a whole show on their own!" She exclaimed.

Saki tried to act surprised. "Oh, really? That sounds cool.”

Sakura bounced her legs in excitement. "Do you think I could talk Kotaro into taking us?" she asked. "I mean, those of us that want to go… I’m not sure if Ai would be into it."

"Yeah… I dunno, Babe, she might surprise you.” Saki pulled her feet up on the couch under herself, pulling her knees to her chest. Sakura hummed. 

“I’ve been to an Iron Frill concert before, yknow,” she said. Saki tensed a little. Did she know that? She felt like she should have known that. She had to take a small breath before relaxing again. “It was back when Ai and I were alive. It was the one memory I vaguely remembered before everything came back.”

Sakura smiled to herself. “I think I’d like to see them now, and how they’ve changed in ten years. How the music has changed with their members."

Saki brought her legs back down to the floor, resting her ankle on her opposite knee. Relax.

“But whatever. It’s not a big deal if he doesn’t let us go. There’ll be other Iron Frill concerts.” Sakura smiled. She yawned. "How late is it? We should go to bed soon." She leaned her head on Saki’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Apparently "soon" meant "now."

Saki took a breath of relief. Thank god Sakura didn’t suspect anything. But if she managed to ask Kotaro before Saki got the chance to, that might be a problem. Fuck it, she’ll figure something else out tomorrow. But for now, she would enjoy this quiet moment with the girl she liked. She sighed and pulled out her phone again after making sure Sakura was actually falling asleep. 

 

**2019-03-28, 11:57 PM**

**IT’S A SECRET**

**Nikaido_Saki:** Thank fuck I thought she was onto me for a minute

**Nikaido_Saki:** Meet me in the dungeon in a couple hours and I’ll finish explaining

**Nikaido_Saki:** I gotta get someone to bed

**Mizuno_Ai:** You’re not gonna let us sleep tonight are you

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Depends on how well you all cooperate ^.^

 

**2019-03-29, 6:03 AM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Necroducer:**  ok i’m heading out

**Necroducer:**  for

**Necroducer:**  business

**Necroducer:**  stocks, bonds… g o l d e n p a r a c h u t e s

**Pipsqueak:** what's a golden parachute

**Necroducer:**  i do not know

**Necroducer:**  but i am leaving

**Necroducer:**  i’ll be gone for a few days so try not to eat any brains while im out

**Fun Sucker:**  Rude

**Pipsqueak:** u kno romero’s the only one that eats brains around here right

**Necroducer:** whatever

**Necroducer:** there’s food in the kitchen and i left some cash in the fridge

**Beesechurger:** Why the fridge?

**Necroducer:**  seriously i’ll be out of town for a few days don’t get into any trouble

**Necroducer:**  that means saki specifically

**Pipsqueak:**  you know she’s not up yet right

**Pipsqueak:**  she might not even see this conversation

**Necroducer:** sakura tell her not to get into any trouble while i’m gone

**Beesechurger:**  Sure

**Necroducer:**  okay i’m leaving now be good children

**Pipsqueak:** no promises

**Fun Sucker:**  That has to have been the most he’s ever said in this chat

**Fun Sucker:**  The chat he created

**Pipsqueak:** whatever its fine i don’t care if he talks

**Fun Sucker:** Fair

**Chikin Nunget:** Ah fuck did I miss him

**Beesechurger:** Yeah he’s probably driving by now

**Chikin Nunget:**  Dammit I was gonna kick his ass

**Pipsqueak:**  mood

**Beesechurger:** What are we gonna do until he comes back?

**Fun Sucker:** Movie marathon?

**Fun Sucker:**  We can catch up on what we missed after we died

**Pipsqueak:**  ok but can we start with freaky friday ai’s nickname is really making me want to watch it

**Beesechurger:** THE ONE WITH LINDSAY LOHAN AND JAMIE LEE CURTIS

**Pipsqueak:**  HELL YEAH

**Beesechurger:** ABSOLUTELY

 

**2019-04-01, 4:42 PM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Necroducer:** im back

**Necroducer:** where are you all

**Mushroom Head:** We’re downstairs, in the TV room.

**Mushroom Head:** We’ve been having a movie marathon!!

**Big Sis:** It’s been a very educational few days.

**Big Sis:** For example, I had no idea about the courting ritual in Canada where a man must defeat his girlfriend’s past lovers to successfully be with her.

**Necroducer:** the money’s still in the fridge and the only thing missing from the pantry is a single bag of popcorn

**Necroducer:** have you all eaten like at all in the last four days

**Necroducer:** you know i was joking about the brain eating right 

**Chikin Nunget:** Fuck off we know you were joking

**Necroducer:** watch your tongue young lady

**Necroducer:** you are the Last one that should be cursing me out especially after my Business Trip

**Beesechurger:**  ? 

**Chikin Nunget:** Shades I will not hesitate to kick your ass

**Necroducer:** god damn fine

**Necroducer:** what movies did y’all watch

**Pipsqueak:** saki made us watch both grease movies

**Chikin Nunget:** You literally forced me to watch all three high school musicals 

**Beesechurger:** You liked them!!

**Chikin Nunget:** I mean they are cinematic masterpieces but So Is Grease

**Pipsqueak:**  technically only the third one is a cinematic masterpiece it was the only one released in theaters

**Big Sis:** I believe the first Grease film is a higher quality than the second. 

**Chikin Nunget:** A woman of culture, I see

**Big Sis:** Although I’m still not sure where the grease comes into play. 

**Chikin Nunget:** It’s the grease they put in their hair

**Chikin Nunget:** Like to style it

**Chikin Nunget:** Give it that volume while also making it look Gross As Fuck

**Necroducer:** ok but like

**Necroducer:** are you guys hungry

**Necroducer:** i’ll take you to tori

**Necroducer:** i don’t want you guys going feral or smth 

**Beesechurger:** But what about Tae?

**Necroducer:** ok lets not talk about tae

**Chikin Nunget:** YO

**Chikin Nunget:** FUCK YEAH

**Necroducer:** alright everyone get your makeup on and get in the fucking van

 

**2019-04-01, 7:34 PM**

**IT’S A SECRET**

**_Nikaido_Saki_ has added _Necroducer_  to the chat**

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Did you find them all

**Necroducer:**  yes

**Necroducer:**  nina was the hardest to find

**Mizuno_Ai:**  That’s fitting

**Necroducer:**  but i got everyone 

**Necroducer:**  and i didn’t have to seduce anyone

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Thank god

**Necroducer:**  was real close to seducing nina tho

**Mizuno_Ai:** It wouldn’t have worked, believe me

**Necroducer:**  she was stubborn

**Necroducer:** doesn’t want anything to do with iron frill anymore

**Necrocuder:** she retired a couple months after you died

**Mizuno_Ai:**  What? Why?

**Necroducer:**  the stress of the group and her grief for you were too much for her to handle at the same time and she could only control one of those factors

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Damn…

**Necroducer:** everyone else lasted a couple more years i think?

**Necroducer:** i was going through smth that had happened a little bit before you died so i only heard bits of news in passing

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Well.

**Mizuno_Ai:**  We have what we need, and that’s all that matters right now.

**Mizuno_Ai:**  I can process all of that information at a later date

**Nikaido_Saki:**  I’d say that’s the spirit but I think you need to process that a little sooner than "at a later date"

**Mizuno_Ai:** It’s fine I’m fine

**Mizuno_Ai** : Don’t worry about it

**Nikaido_Saki:**  We’re not finished here Ai but like. Okay.

 

**2019-04-02, 12:01 AM**

**Private chat between _Nikaido_Saki_ and _CherryBlossom91_**

**Nikaido_Saki:** Hey Sakura!!!

**Nikaido_Saki:** Happy birthday!!!!

**CherryBlossom91:** Thank you Saki!!! (*^▽^*)

**CherryBlossom91:** But why didn’t you just tell me out loud? You’re sitting right next to me

**Nikaido_Saki:** I wanted to be the first to say it

**Nikaido_Saki:** And if I said it out loud or in the group chat everyone would be saying it after me and it would just be embarrassing for them

**CherryBlossom91:** Fkdkksjaka alright if you say so

**Nikaido_Saki:** I do

**Nikaido_Saki:** Now we should get some rest!!!

**CherryBlossom91:** Goodnight! <3

**Nikaido_Saki:** <3

 

**2019-04-02, 12:23 AM**

**Private chat between _Lilybug12_ and _CherryBlossom91_**

**Lilybug12:** birth

**CherryBlossom91:** Thank you, Lily!!!

**Lilybug12:** <3!!!!

 

**2019-04-02, 12:25 AM**

**Private chat between _Yamada_Tae_ and _CherryBlossom91_**

**Yamada_Tae:** Birth

**CherryBlossom91:** TAE?!?!

**Yamada_Tae:** PSYOICH it’s Lily again!!!

**Yamada_Tae:** You’ve been bamboozled!!!

**CherryBlossom91:** OH!! You got me!!!!!

**CherryBlossom91:** Thank you again Lily!!!!

**Yamada_Tae:**  <3

 

Sakura woke up to the warm, sweet smell of pancakes wafting through the mansion. As she slowly rose from her slumber, the smell wrapped around her in a warm embrace and pulled her to the kitchen. She found Yugiri standing over the stove, humming some centuries-old tune to herself. 

"Yugiri?"

The young woman turned around to face Sakura. "Oh! You’re awake. Happy birthday, Cherry Blossom. I’ve made pancakes."

Sakura hummed in excitement and looked over Yugiri’s shoulder at the fluffy masses on the pan in front of her. 

“They look so good," Sakura said. "When do you think they’ll be done?"

"Soon." Yugiri smiled. "Could you gather everyone else for me? They shouldn’t be far."

Sakura nodded and left the kitchen. 

She’d managed to find everyone together, huddled in the middle of the room. 

"Hey, everyone! Yugiri made pancakes!!" she shouted. Half of the group jumped in surprise at Sakura’s announcement. She laughed. "Woah, you all look like you’ve just seen a zombie!! Come on, she’s almost done with them!"

The group sighed and smiled at her, following her through the door. 

"Uh, hey, Junko?" Sakura asked, pulling her friend back a little behind the rest of the group. "What was all that about?"

Junko smiled. "Don’t worry about it just yet. You’ll find out soon."

Sakura looked at Junko in confusion. "Okay…?"

Soon all suspicion was dropped in favor of the fluffiest pancakes Sakura had ever seen, stuffed with as many strawberries as Yugiri could manage. 

 

"Everybody get your makeup on, we’re going out." Kotaro poked Sakura, who was slumped over on the table after eating too much. 

"Mrrrghh…." Sakura moaned. Tae responded in kind. "You said it was a free day… Let us be free," she continued. 

"It’s still a free day. I’m just taking you all out for the day to do whatever you want, as long as you’re all good." He shot a distrusting look in Saki’s direction. Saki flipped him off without looking up from her spot at the table. He scoffed. 

"Hurry up and get your makeup on. I’m leaving in half an hour with or without you."

The girls groaned in annoyance as they slowly lifted themselves off the table and left to get ready.

 

"Here we are," Kotaro announced. "I’ll be back at five to pick you all up, meet me here then or be left here all night. Stay close to Saki, she has the money."

"Why does Saki have the money?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why does Saki have the money?" Saki repeated.

Kotaro sighed. "Honestly I don’t even know. Try not to blow it all, we still need gas money or you’re all walking to your next gig."

The girls spilled out of the van in front of the shopping centre, and Kotaro sped away almost too fast for Junko to close the door behind them. Sakura bounced on the balls of her feet when she realized where they were. 

"Guys!! I used to shop here all the time!! I loved this place!" She ran into the building, dragging Junko and Tae by the hands with her.

"You look surprised." Ai slipped a look towards Saki. "Didn’t you plan this?"

Saki shrugged. "I was thinking of the place halfway across town. Shades insisted we take her here. He was all, ’trust me on this’ and I was about to kick a hole in the wall so I just went with it." 

Ai hummed. "Guess he made a lucky guess."

 

"Junko, look!" Sakura pulled her friend by the arm. "Face masks!" 

"Face masks?" Junko asked. "Like a facial you’d get at a spa?" 

Sakura nodded. "Exactly!! Only you do these yourself!"

Yugiri picked up a packet and examined it. "What do they do?"

"All different kinds of things for your skin! I’m thinking I’ll get this egg one and endure Saki’s teasing for 20 minutes," Sakura laughed. She picked up an extra, for Saki if she wanted to join in.

"Sakura!! These ones have little faces on them!!" Lily pulled out three packets, each showing a different animal face. "I need them."

Sakura laughed. "Let’s get enough for everyone, we’ll make a n-"

"SAKURAAA!!!" Saki came barreling through the store, Ai trying to keep up and hide her embarrassment.

"Dumbass, what if someone recognizes us!" she hissed as Saki ran head first into Tae, who bumped into Junko, who tried not to bump Yugiri, who pushed Lily out of the way as she knocked Sakura (and everyone else) right onto the floor.

"Damn it," Saki said. 

"Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked, trying not to crack a smile. She heard a chorus of affirmatives from the other four girls. "Good," she laughed as she watched Tae try to stand up from under Saki and succeed, just to knock Saki over on her ass. 

"Seriously, Saki, we need to be more careful about using our names," Ai scolded as she tapped Saki with her foot, arms crossed. Saki shook her away and stood up. 

"God, okay, I know. I was just excited. Lighten up, Fun Sucker." She tapped Ai on the arm with the back of her hand and went to help everyone else back on their feet. Ai scowled at the nickname.

"Okay, Saki, what was it you were yelling about?" Sakura asked. Saki’s face lit up in excitement.

"I found a real tamagotchi!!!" She bounced in place as she dug around in her pockets for the game. "Look!!" She took it out and shoved it in Sakura’s face, then passed it around to show everyone else.

"It’s so cute!!" Lily yelled in awe. 

"She saw it in the window of a store we were passing and couldn’t even wait to meet up with you guys before she dragged me in and bought the damn thing," Ai sighed.

"Have you thought of a name for it yet?" Junko asked. Saki hummed.

"Not yet. I want it to be perfect, so I’m holding off until I can figure it out," she explained. 

Sakura smiled. "That’s understandable."

"Okay, so what are we all doing over here?"

 

The rest of the day at the shopping centre went mostly without a hitch. The girls spent way too much money on things Kotaro would tell them they didn’t need later, and none of them really cared. 

Tae had only managed to consume the contents of one bottle of nail polish, no matter how hard Sakura and Lily tried to keep her away from it. 

So here the girls were, five minutes before five PM, waiting at the area their manager dropped them off in hopes that he’ll be on time for once. 

"I’m so excited to get home and do all this stuff!!" Sakura exclaimed, holding up her shopping bags. 

"Hold on, Kiddo, the day’s not over yet," Saki said. Sakura looked at her questioningly. "We have somewhere else to go, first."

Before Sakura could ask what she meant, the van drove past the girls and parked a few feet away from them, making them walk a few more feet before they could get in. 

 

"Where are we?" Sakura asked as the van turned into a huge parking lot. 

"You said you wanted to see Iron Frill, right?" Kotaro asked from the driver’s seat. Wait. No way. No way! How did he know?! Sakura hadn’t even had the chance to find Kotaro and ask him about the concert! She’d really only told— 

"Saki?" 

Saki turned her head and looked at her, cheeky nonchalance painting her face. "Yes, Cherry?" she asked. 

"Did you…?"

"Yeah." Saki smiled. "Well, it wasn’t all me. Everyone else gave their ideas."

"Oh sure, like you didn’t open a group chat saying I Have A Plan and just had us follow along," Ai laughed. 

Saki blushed through her makeup and whipped her head to face Ai. "You wanna die, Three?!" She threatened. Ai just laughed harder. 

"But, before we go and see the show, we have one more thing for you," Junko quietly intervened. Sakura looked at them, confused. 

"What else could you guys possibly give me?" she asked. 

Kotaro grabbed a bag from under the passengers seat beside him and handed it behind him to Yugiri, who passed it back and into the hands of Sakura. 

"I managed to find all five original members of Iron Frill, and got one of them to sign each of the group’s first five albums," Kotaro explained softly. Sakura looked at him, and opened the bag. 

Right on top was Modern Lights, signed by Nono. The album cover was mostly oranges and reds, with no subject in particular. 

Next, there was Song For You, signed by Kaoru. A white ribbon with the album’s title was printed across the bright pink paper.

Third was Next Future, signed by Miyu, who had put an extra heart by the signature. The album cover depicted five girls: Miyu, Nono, Kaoru, and two other girls Sakura didn’t recognize, sitting in the yard of a building that looked like a castle with a dark grey bow wrapped along one of the structures. 

Then it was No. 1, signed by Nina. The cover looked almost like a target, a thick red circle on a white background. A black bar stretched across the cover, with the group name on it. The album title sat in the bottom left corner in small print. 

And finally, Fantastic Lovers, signed by Ai Mizuno herself. Sakura beamed at the album, ran her fingers over the signature Ai had so graciously agreed to make. "Happy birthday, Sakura. Hope this makes up for being a zombie. xo, Ai Mizuno," it read. 

"We’re not sure if they’ll sing any of the songs on any of those albums tonight, but we figured the first five albums would be a good place to start, yeah?" Saki softly explained. 

Before she knew it, tears were running down Sakura’s face. She hastily wiped one off her face, taking half her makeup off with her. 

"Woah, wait, what’s wrong?" Saki asked. Everyone parroted the question as they gathered around her awkwardly through the seats of the van. 

"I didn’t- I didn’t expect anything from today. I-I thought it would be just - just like any other day. I didn’t think you’d all…" Sakura trailed off. "I don’t deserve all of this."

Yugiri spoke up next. "Stop that. You deserve this and everything else we could have come up with to celebrate this occasion. You’ve done so much for all of us. It’s time you believe that."

Sakura looked up at the woman. She had a determined smile on her face, but her eyes were gentle. 

"I… Why, though? Why did you all…?" she asked, as if Yugiri hadn’t just answered that exact question.

"Because we love you, Sakura." Saki smiled. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, which just made Sakura sob again. She had the best friends she could have asked for.

"Now, let’s get your makeup fixed up. You can’t go see Iron Frill looking like that!" Ai grabbed the emergency makeup kit from the back and plopped it on the ground, ready for anything.

 

They’d found their spot relatively quickly, and had only been recognized by a couple people. Sakura had been dancing and bouncing the whole way into the theatre and the whole wait for the show to start. 

The concert was about halfway finished, Iron Frill had actually put Fantastic Lovers in their setlist for the night, and Sakura was ecstatic. 

Saki was having a good time, she’d fairly enjoyed the music and she could tell everyone else was having a blast listening to the group. This was a good idea, she thought as the leader of Iron Frill lead the audience through some cheers. She looked over at Sakura for the millionth time that night. 

She was the happiest Saki had ever seen her. Her smile was a mile wide and her glow stick bounced enthusiastically with the crowd’s. The colorful stage lights danced across her face; pinks, purples, and blues lit her up like she was a work of art. Time slowed down. Sakura danced and sang in slow motion to the music, not caring about a damn thing. Saki wanted to see her like this more. Her heart swelled in her chest. She wanted to make her feel like this. 

God dammit.

 

"That was amazing!!!!" Sakura shouted as they left the building, throwing her arms up over her head. 

Junko giggled and hushed her friend. "Be quiet, Sakura, Lily’s fallen asleep!" Yugiri bumped into Sakura, carrying Lily on her back to show her. 

Sakura gave a small laugh and softly apologized to Yugiri and the sleeping child. 

Saki watched the exchange from behind, walking beside Ai. 

"Hey," Ai got her attention from the four, flashing her a playfully serious look. "You feelin’ okay?" she asked. 

Saki huffed a laugh. "I should be asking you that." She bumped her shoulder into Ai’s, knocking her off balance for a spell. "But… I dunno. I’m gonna have to do some thinking."

"TAE!!! Don’t eat that!!" Saki and Ai’s attention jumped back to the group in front of them just in time to see Tae running away from Sakura on all fours with a glow stick in her mouth, Sakura chasing after her.

Tae jumped into the van, Sakura right after her. Sakura had managed to wrestle the stick away from the other zombie before she could break it open with her teeth. All the other girls laughed as they piled in to the van and got ready to leave.

 

Sakura watched the lights fly by her window as she drifted to sleep. Today had been amazing. She looked around the car at her friends, all asleep in their seats, lit by each passing streetlight. She looked down at Saki, resting on her shoulder. 

This was a good birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter kicked my ass!!
> 
> also super fun fact did u kno that 1. iron frill doesn't have any of their original members anymore, and the original idea i had for this fic had to be thrown out the window because of it? 2. each of the other 4 iron frill albums kotaro managed to get signed by the original five were all named after real albums from groups in japan; i got the idea last minute, two hours before i'm posting this, so i jumped onto wikipedia, clicked random group names, and found album names that i liked.  
> the albums in order of appearance are:  
> 1\. modern lights by orange pekoe  
> 2\. song for you by paris match  
> 3\. next future by girl next door, and  
> 4\. no. 1 by cool joke (but the album cover described is of their first album, cool joke, because i didn't like the album art for no. 1 but i really liked the title for obvious reasons)
> 
> also i didn't expect to post it this late (it's 10 PM as i'm writing this note) but i'd managed to procrastinate writing this for what three weeks? and stressed myself out over the rest of it for the past 4 days so even though i don't like the majority of the narrative scenes, i'm really happy with how it ends i think.
> 
> oh also there's a mamma mia reference and a starkid reference in this chapter! try and find them if u kno what i'm talking about!


	5. the chronicles of onion girl and bong water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively titled: relationship advice with ai and junko

**2019-04-05, 8:07 AM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Fun Sucker:** Some of our fans online

**Fun Sucker:**  Are calling me Onion Girl?!?

**Chikin Nunget:**  Why didn’t I think of that

**Mushroom Head:**  Where did they even get that nickname?

**Fun Sucker:**  Remember those half-candid photoshoots we did for like a week running around Saga?

**Mushroom Head:**  Yeah?

**Fun Sucker:**  In one of those pictures I’m holding onions, and someone photoshopped the word "Onion…" over my head

**Fun Sucker:**  And apparently there’s a meme about an Onion Girl

**Fun Sucker:**  So now that’s me I guess?

**_Chikin Nunget_ has changed _Fun Sucker_ ’s nickname to _Onion Girl_**

**Onion Girl:**  Thanks Saki

**Chikin Nunget:**  Ur welcome Onion Girl

**Pipsqueak:** imo (in my onion) it’s a good nickname 4 u

**Pipsqueak:**  omg double meaning ai is onion girl because she has layers

**Onion Girl:**  Lily i won’t hesitate

**Beesechurger:**  You will if I have anything to say about it

**Big Sis:**  And I.

**Chikin Nunget:**  Some

**Pipsqueak:**  BODY

**Chikin Nunget:** BO damn it Lily

**Onion Girl:**  Lily may be protected but I Will Not Hesitate, Saki

**Chikin Nunget:** U really wanna go w me

**Onion Girl:**  Maybe

**Chikin Nunget:**  Fair meet me at the playground at 3 pm

**Onion Girl:**  Fuck okay

**Pipsqueak:**  u can take her ai

**Pipsqueak:**  i believe in u

**Chikin Nunget:** I’ve been in

**Chikin Nunget:** Countless fist fights

**Chikin Nunget:** I’ve been punched in the face more times than years it’s been since i was born

**Pipsqueak:** and u’d be like really old by now so that’s impressive

**Chikin Nunget:** I WOULDN'T EVEN BE MIDDLE AGED YET SHUT UP

**Beesechurger:** Hey guys I have a question

**Onion Girl:** What’s up

**Beesechurger:** We know what would happen if one of us bit a human...

**Beesechurger:** But what would happen if a human bit one of us?

**Onion Girl:** A human would bite a zombie

**Onion Girl:** That’s what would happen

**Beesechurger:** You’re no fun Ai (￣^￣)

**Chikin Nunget:** What, do u think we’d become human again because I don’t think that’s how it works

**Mushroom Head:** Or would they turn into a zombie as well?

**Onion Girl:** I really just think nothing would happen, i mean. Humans don’t really have anything against us except, like, weapons

**Onion Girl:** But we can have weapons too so there’s really nothing that can happen

**Beesechurger:** Hold on, let’s go back to Junko’s theory: how would they turn into a zombie by biting one of us?

**Mushroom Head:** The distribution of the zombie virus through their system?

**Beesechurger:**  Do we have a virus? Are we carrying a virus?

**Pipsqueak:** i don’t want to have a virus!!! (″ロ゛)

**Onion Girl:** None of us are carrying any viruses, alright!?

**Onion Girl:** Kotaro brought us back himself, if he were planning on making us idols in the first place, would he really put a virus in us?

**Mushroom Head:** If that was the only way to get us to come back, yes!!!

**Big Sis:** Well, he does have a no touch policy when we meet with fans.

**Beesechurger:** Help I made myself scared!!!

**Chikin Nunget:** Alright calm down

**Chikin Nunget: @Necroducer**

**Necroducer:** the fuck you want

**Onion Girl:** How did you resurrect us

**Necroducer:** jesus christ this again

**Chikin Nunget:** Just tell us whether or not you needed a virus of some sort to bring us to life so Sakura can sleep tonight

**Pipsqueak:**  and lily!!!

**Necroducer:** god damn fine

**Necroducer:** i didn’t use any sort of virus

**Necroducer:** i pretty much made you all from scratch tbh

**Necroducer:** bc u were all either cremated or blown to pieces anyway

**Necroducer:** or fried to a crisp in ai’s case

**Necroducer:** but you’re all pretty much pumped full of chemicals

**Necroducer:** to stop you from rotting as much as possible

**Necroducer:** did a lot of research for you girls 

**Necroducer:** it was the hardest i’d ever worked honestly

**Chikin Nunget:**  Ur god damn right it was

**Onion Girl:**  Why are you proud of that

**Chikin Nunget:** Gotta work hard to get this piece of ass

**Necroducer:** jesus christ can i leave

**Chikin Nunget:**  Are y’all happy now

**Beesechurger:**  I guess I feel better…

**Pipsqueak:**  you gave me more questions but i’m okay

**Onion Girl:** Literally why does he have to do this he could’ve just said no

**Chikin Nunget:**  Fuck man idk

**Beesechurger:** Ok, I think I’m gonna put my makeup on and go for a run!!

**Chikin Nunget:** Damn you run?

**Chikin Nunget:** U wild

**Onion Girl:** Just don’t get hit by any more cats

**Beesechurger:** Cats?

**Onion Girl:** C A R S

**Onion Girl:** OH MY GOD DONT GET HIT BY ANOTHER C A R

**Chikin Nunget:** Be careful Sakura the cats aren't fucking around today

**Chikin Nunget:** Don’t wanna get hit

**Pipsqueak:** By a cat

**Chikin Nunget:** By 

**Chikin Nunget:**  A 

**Chikin Nunget:**  Cat

**Onion Girl:** Saki I swear to god

**Chikin Nunget:** You gonna hit me with a cat

**Onion Girl:** Fucking. YES if you keep this up

**Beesechurger:** Okay, okay!!!! I’ll be careful, I’ll look both ways and everything!!

**Pipsqueak:** still kinda think someone should go with you

**Pipsqueak:** u have a history after all

**Beesechurger:** Sighs

**Beesechurger:** Anyone that wants to come can but I’m not forcing anyone

**Mushroom Head:** I’ll come!!

**Beesechurger:** Cool let’s get our makeup on!!

 

**2019-04-05, 11:53 AM**

**Private chat between _Nikaido_Saki_  and _Mizuno_Ai_**

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Yo Ai how’s it goin

**Mizuno_Ai:**  What’s going on Saki

**Nikaido_Saki:**  What do you mean

**Nikaido_Saki:** Nothing’s going on in fact I’m just fine and totally haven’t confirmed any feelings for anyone recently

**Mizuno_Ai** : Oh? You mean you finally put two and two together?

**Nikaido_Saki:** God 

**Nikaido_Saki:** Damn it

**Mizuno_Ai:**  You know you’re not slick right

**Mizuno_Ai:**  I need you to know that you’re not doing well at keeping this at the most basic level of a secret

**Mizuno_Ai:**  And the only reason Sakura hasn’t caught on yet is because she’s just as stupid as you

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Hey she’s not stupid

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Not gonna defend yourself there

**Mizuno_Ai:** Okay that’s fair

**Mizuno_Ai:** Listen. Can you tell me what’s going through your head

**Mizuno_Ai:** Because believe it or not I actually do care about you and I want to help

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Wow that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Shut up 

**Nikaido_Saki:** There she is

**Nikaido_Saki:**  Okay

**Nikaido_Saki:** Okay. So

**Nikaido_Saki: I** thought this was like. One of those small girl crushes you get when u wanna be like. Super close friends with someone or whatever

**Nikaido_Saki:** Which is probably why I was so comfortable being touchy with her and calling her my wife and shit like that y’know

**Nikaido_Saki:** Girls are just gay with each other sometimes it’s fine

**Mizuno_Ai:**  Yeah okay..

**Nikaido_Saki:** But seeing Sakura at the concert, just. Completely happy? Not really worried about anything? 

**Nikaido_Saki:** Something clicked in my brain

**Nikaido_Saki:**  And I think it’s something more

**Mizuno_Ai:** What do you like about her?

**Nikaido_Saki:** What does that have to do with anything

**Mizuno_Ai:** Are you seriously asking me that right now

**Mizuno_Ai:** Also I’m curious

**Nikaido_Saki:** Well

**Nikaido_Saki:** She’s just amazing

**Nikaido_Saki:** She’s really sweet and patient

**Nikaido_Saki:** And totally badass too in her own way

**Nikaido_Saki:** She’s my right hand

**Nikaido_Saki:** I don’t think I could be as into this whole idol thing if she wasn’t in it with me

**Nikaido_Saki:** She feels like a Sunday morning. The way she can bring everyone together? She just calms me down in a way I’ve never felt before

**Nikaido_Saki:** And I really like that

**Nikaido_Saki:** Also she runs???? For fun????? I’ve never met anyone that did that before she’s so cool

**Mizuno_Ai:** You’ve really never met anyone that ran for fun

**Mizuno_Ai:** Like at all

**Nikaido_Saki:** Yeah everyone did it for like track or field or something

**Mizuno_Ai:** You know she did a lot of track and field when she was alive right

**Nikaido_Saki:** God she did?!

**Nikaido_Saki:** That’s hot I wanna see that

**Nikaido_Saki:** See she’s just so cool and athletic

**Mizuno_Ai:** Damn you really went off though

**Nikaido_Saki:** I’m gonna ask her out

**Mizuno_Ai:** Do you think that’s a good idea?

**Nikaido_Saki:** What do you mean

**Mizuno_Ai:** I mean you’re idols now. What would happen if she shut you down? Or if you got together and then broke up? Had a fight?

**Mizuno_Ai:** Remember when Junko and I had that fight? Everyone was torn about what to do. Imagine if the passion of a romantic relationship was thrown into something like that. Nothing would ever get done.

**Mizuno_Ai:** This is the kind of stuff you have to think about when you’re an idol. 

**Nikaido_Saki:** Damn I didn’t

**Nikaido_Saki:** I didn’t think about the implications

**Mizuno_Ai:** It’s okay

**Mizuno_Ai:** It’s up to you what you do, but please just think about that stuff before you jump head first into a relationship with one of your group mates

**Mizuno_Ai:** After all, you never know when you’ll get struck by lightning and leave her forever

**Nikaido_Saki:** Damn Ai

**Nikaido_Saki:** You for real need to talk about this

**Mizuno_Ai:** I’m fine

**Nikaido_Saki:** Ai

**Mizuno_Ai:** I’m not ready to talk about it right now okay

**Mizuno_Ai:** I promise I’ll come to you when I am

**Nikaido_Saki:** Okay but I’m not gonna stop nagging you about it

**Nikaido_Saki:** I’m really not one to live in the past but you should really get all of this out of your system so you can live in the now dude

**Mizuno_Ai:** I know. Thank you, Saki

**Nikaido_Saki:** No problem Onion Girl

**Mizuno_Ai:** Eurgh

 

**2019-04-05, 3:45 PM**

**Frank choo choo**

**Onion Girl:** MRMFJXHSHCHSVKIA

**Beesechurger:** Ai??!?!?!

**Onion Girl:** SAKI

**Onion Girl:** SHE FUCKSING

**Onion Girl:** SHE DRHSJEJXJFK 

**LEGEND:** SDFMSAlksdhjfka

**Mushroom Head:** Ai maybe you should take a breath before you message us?

**Mushroom Head:** It'd be easier for us to understand

**Onion Girl:** SAKI DRANK BONG WATER

**Beesechurger:** IM SORRY SHE DRANK W H A T

**LEGEND:**  MLKJGAEDKJkjhuigyLJ;

**Onion Girl:** Yugiri and I were smoking up

**Onion Girl:** With a bong

**Big Sis:** As one does. 

**Onion Girl:** And Saki asked for a hit

**Onion Girl:** And Yugiri

**Big Sis:** I asked her if she understood how to use the bong. 

**Onion Girl:** And Saki goes “I used to smoke i know what I’m doing” AND FUCKING

**Onion Girl:** SHE FUCKING DRANK??? 

**Onion Girl:** THE WATER??!?!?!

**Beesechurger:** WHY????

**Chikin Nunget:**  I’VE HEARD OF EDIBLES I THOUGHT DRINKABLES WERE A THING

**Onion Girl:** She also threw up

**Necroducer:** ALL OVER MY GOD DAMN FLOOR

**Necroducer:** SOMEONE BETTER CLEAN THAT SHIT UP BEFORE IT STINKS UP THE PLACE

**Necroducer:** JUST LIKE THE REST OF YOU

**Chikin Nunget:**  MY FUCKING THROAT IS BURNING.

**Onion Girl:** ALSO WHAT THE FUCK ARE DRINKABLES 

**Onion Girl:** YOU FUCKING DUMBASS

**Chikin Nunget:**  I’VE BEEN WASHING MY MOUTH OUT FOR TEN FUCKING MINUTES NOW

**Chikin Nunget:**  AND THE TASTE IS STILL THERE

**Pipsqueak:** tell me saki: what does bong water taste like

**Chikin Nunget:**  It for real tastes like ass

**Chikin Nunget:**  With like. A little bit of weed

**Chikin Nunget:**  But def not enough weed to get high off of

**_Beesechuger_  has changed _Chikin Nunget_ ’s nickname to _Bong Water_**

**Bong Water:** Sakura

**Bong Water:**  I trusted you

**Beesechurger:** That was your second mistake <(￣︶￣)>

**Bong Water:**  What was my first mistake

**Beesechurger:**  Drinking bong water

**Bong Water:** That’s fair

**Bong Water:** I’m still tasting it

**Bong Water:** What am I gonna have to do to get this taste out

**Onion Girl:** Just gotta wait it out dude

**Bong Water:** Ah Onion Girl has come back from her laughing spree I see

**Onion Girl:** Don’t jinx it 

**Bong Water:** You want a taste Ai

**Bong Water:** I’ll trade u bong water for onions

**Onion Girl:** I’d really rather not

**Beesechurger:** Saki why do I

**Beesechurger:** Hhang out with you 

**Bong Water:** Because u love me

**Beesechurger:** Do I…

**Bong Water:** W H A T

**Bong Water:** EVERYONE IS OUT TO GET ME

**Bong Water:** FIRST AI

**Bong Water:** NOW SAKURA

**Bong Water:** WHOS NEXT, LILY???

**Pipsqueak:** i don’t think i can say i’ve ever loved u but alright

**Bong Water:** WH

**Onion Girl:** Okay drama queen go brush ur teeth again

**Bong Water:** Fucking

**Bong Water:** Fine

 

**2019-04-05, 6:18 PM**

**Private chat between _CherryBlossom91_ and _Konno_Junko_**

**CherryBlossom91:** Hey Junko!!

**Konno_Junko:** Sakura!! How are you!!

**CherryBlossom91:** I’m okay!!

**CherryBlossom91:** But I’m just wondering, how are you with advice?

**Konno_Junko:** That depends on the type of advice you need 

**Konno_Junko:** If I can’t help, I can listen to whatever you need to get off your chest. 

**CherryBlossom91:** Okay. I

**CherryBlossom91:** I like, really like Saki?

**CherryBlossom91:** Like, really like her. Like a lot. 

**Konno_Junko:** You like Bong Water? Oh hon, you can do better

**CherryBlossom91:** Masldhfaisdkhfja stop 

**CherryBlossom91:** At first she was kind of scary, with all of that “you wanna die?” stuff

**CherryBlossom91:** But as I’ve gotten to know her I’ve been noticing little things about her that are really cute

**CherryBlossom91:** Like the way that she does her hair in the morning

**CherryBlossom91:** Or how she has a little smile on her face when she sleeps

**CherryBlossom91:** Her whole face just Lights Up when she’s excited it’s so cute

**CherryBlossom91:** Everything I’m noticing about her is all adding up from just being little things i like about her to being Every Reason Why I Like Her

**CherryBlossom91:** She feels like a Friday night. She’s always got something up her sleeve to make everything fun and exciting

**CherryBlossom91:** She cheers me up whenever I’ve made a mistake, and I haven’t ever really had that before

**CherryBlossom91:** At least not for a while

**CherryBlossom91:** She really knows how to get my mind off of something

**CherryBlossom91:** I just don’t know what to do

**Konno_Junko:** That’s a lot to process

**CherryBlossom91:** I’m sorry normally I wouldn’t really get anyone else involved and let it die out but I’m trying to be more open and not push people away again so 

**CherryBlossom91:** Any ideas?

**CherryBlossom91:**  It’s totally okay if you don’t wanna say anything either I understand if you wanna stay out of it 

**Konno_Junko:** I don’t think I would really do anything?

**CherryBlossom91:** What do you mean? 

**Konno_Junko:** Well, there are rules to our lives now. 

**Konno_Junko:** Now that we’re idols. Or, now that you’re idols? I’ve been an idol for a while now, I guess. 

**Konno_Junko:** If something like this gets out to the public, what do you think would happen?

**Konno_Junko:** It probably wouldn’t be very good, or easy to explain. 

**Konno_Junko:** Any type of scandal can ruin an idol, and not just their career.

**Konno_Junko:** When I was alive, a few girls were exposed for having boyfriends and their whole careers went down the drain. But if an idol was exposed for having a girlfriend? That’s unheard of. I don’t even know what would happen. 

**Konno_Junko:** I don’t want that for you and Saki. 

**CherryBlossom91:** But that was a different time, Junks

**CherryBlossom91:**  Things are different now, people are more accepting

**CherryBlossom91:** I’m not really worried about that kind of scandal

**CherryBlossom91:**  We can handle anything that comes our way

**Konno_Junko:** Sakura, you have to realize that this isn’t just about you and Saki, this is about Franchouchou.

**Konno_Junko:** We don’t want any negative attention coming our way, we’ve had enough of that.

**Konno_Junko:** And we might not be strong enough as a group to handle something like a relationship, especially if it’s less than smooth sailing.

**Konno_Junko:** You’re not just two girls in love, you’re two zombies in love. That’s even more of a reason for you two to get hurt.

**Konno_Junko:**  And I know we said getting closer would help us as a group, but don’t you think this is a little too close?

**CherryBlossom91:** Wow

**CherryBlossom91:** I didn’t think about it that way

**CherryBlossom91:** Um

**CherryBlossom91:** Okay

**CherryBlossom91:** Thanks, Junko

**Konno_Junko:** I hope I helped a bit.

**CherryBlossom91:** You did, thank you

**Konno_Junko:** ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: saki's "i used to smoke" comment is about cigarettes that's literally all she's smoked
> 
> note part 2: for junko's whole advice section i went into it wanting to hint at some repressed homophobia because of the time she's from but what came out was scandal and group dynamic worries which is fine, i'm actually okay with how the section turned out, but rip honestly bc it's such a strong headcanon for me gasuihgdjfkla
> 
> also pls enjoy saki and ai's conversation i'm the most proud of that one also Bong Water


	6. slow burn? idk her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Is A Mess And So Am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT UP it's been like a month i'm so sorry slkdfjlkasdh i've been working on this steadily for the whole month tho so it should either be really choppy or really good. also i have A Lot to say about this chapter but the more important stuff is in the beginning note  
> oh and there's a sort of inside joke i need to explain before i get this chapter started: when i was growing up in my hometown, our walmart had an employee who worked as a door greeter and whenever you walked into the store he would go "woohoo!" so he was known as the Walmart Woohoo Guy until he left  
> also also i feel like i should warn that there's Innuendo(TM) in this chapter and i feel kinda weird about it but i feel weird about a lot of things  
> also there's spoilers for the spanish horror movie [REC]

**2019-05-06, 11:42 AM**  
 **Frank choo choo**  
 **Beesechurger:** Hey is Saki okay?  
 **Onion Girl:** What do you mean  
 **Beesechurger:** She’s been on her phone for a week straight and she’s not messaging anyone  
 **Onion Girl:** Yeah and  
 **Beesechurger:** What’s she doing???  
 **Onion Girl:** Did you ask her  
 **Beesechurger:** I tried but she didn’t answer  
 **Onion Girl: @Bong Water**  
 **Bong Water:** Yeah what  
 **Onion Girl:** The fuck are you doing  
 **Bong Water:** I made all of us in the sims  
 **Beesechurger:** On your phone?!?!?  
 **Bong Water:** Yeah it’s a thing now  
 **Pipsqueak:** how do u know what the sims is anyway  
 **Bong Water:** I was fucking around on the app store and it showed up  
 **Bong Water:** Really tho it’s so fun I haven’t done anything but play the sims for a week now  
 **Beesechurger:** Have you eaten like. At all  
 **Bong Water:** Wait  
 **Bong Water:** Shit I haven’t  
 **Onion Girl:** Listen we really only need one zombie that forgets to eat and that’s Sakura can you get something please  
 **Bong Water:** I’m not hungry  
 **Onion Girl:** I’ll bring you something and I won’t leave you alone until you eat it  
 **Bong Water:** God damn fine  
 **Beesechurger:** Thank you Ai!!  
 **Onion Girl:** Yeah sure  
 **LEGEND:** Yhasdjkfsn  
 **Beesechurger:** So what are we all doing in your little sims family?  
 **Bong Water:** WELL, Lily’s been eating nothing but chocolate cake because that’s all I’ve been making  
 **Pipsqueak:** that’s in character  
 **Bong Water:** Yugiri doesn’t do much but play the only guitar in the house   
**Bong Water:** Kotaro tried to seduce death after he came for Ai  
 **Onion Girl:** Wait am I the only one that died in your game that’s so rude  
 **Bong Water:** I’M SORRY I LOST TRACK OF ALL EIGHT OF US  
 **Bong Water:** Junko’s doing good, she’s a writer  
 **Mushroom Head:** I wonder what she’s writing?  
 **Bong Water:** I’m… Wait what am I doing  
 **Bong Water:** Shit alright   
**Bong Water:** And Tae… Is a business woman  
 **Mushroom Head:** ??????  
 **LEGEND:** Bsdufsids woomfmn  
 **Bong Water:** She and Kotaro are the only adults and SOMEONE has to make the money since the game’s forcing the rest of us to go to school  
 **Beesechurger:** Glad it’s mini me and not real me  
 **Mushroom Head:** You didn’t like school, Sakura?  
 **Beesechurger:** Well, it was,,  
 **Beesechurger:** It was alright? I had a hard time paying attention  
 **Beesechurger:** And I didn’t have any friends because I’d pushed them all away but y’know!!  
 **Beesechurger:** Anyway I’m here now and that’s what matters  
 **Bong Water:** You’re god damn right that’s what matters  
 **Beesechurger:** But Saki what am I doing in ur game??  
 **Bong Water:** Yknow Id really rather not say  
 **Pipsqueak:** woohoooooo…….  
 **LEGEND:** Mwmsdgoooooo  
 **Onion Girl:** Damn Lily you work at walmart????  
 **Big Sis:** What is walmart?  
 **Beesechurger:** ????  
 **Bong Water:** Lily shut up challenge  
 **Bong Water:** She’s much more sophisticated than that  
 **Pipsqueak:** this is a sim you’re talking about they don’t do anything but fuck around  
 **Pipsqueak:** no pun intended but pun intended  
 **Bong Water:** I don’t like what you’re implying  
 **Beesechurger:** I’ve never actually played the sims what is going on  
 **Onion Girl:** Wait really? That’s like, Depression Game 101 dude   
**Beesechurger:** I was too busy watching every piece of Iron Frill media I could find  
 **Beesechurger:** And stuffing my face  
 **Bong Water:** Rip  
 **Beesechurger:** And I was never really one for gaming  
 **Mushroom Head:** When I was alive, video games were just becoming a thing!!  
 **Mushroom Head:** I really liked Pac-Man!!  
 **Bong Water:** Yo that’s a fuckin classic!!!  
 **Bong Water:** I remember playing Tetris all the god damn time  
 **Mushroom Head:** Tetris?  
 **Bong Water:** Oh fuck is that after your time   
**Bong Water:** There’s an app for it if you want to try it  
 **Bong Water:** It’s really fun and simple  
 **Beesechurger:** Saki how old were you when Tetris came out????  
 **Bong Water:** Fuck what year did it come out... 84? So i must’ve been... Five? Six?? Somewhere around there  
 **Mushroom Head:** My god you were so young  
 **Mushroom Head:** I’m so old????  
 **Pipsqueak:** how do u think yugiri feels she’s literally 219 years old  
 **Big Sis:** Lily, it’s inappropriate to bring up a woman’s age.  
 **Pipsqueak:** im sorry but !!  
 **Big Sis:** I understand.   
**Mushroom Head:** I need to sit down,  
 **Beesechurger:** You okay Junko?  
 **Mushroom Head:** I will be, I just need a minute.  
 **Beesechurger:** Alright,,,  
 **Bong Water:** But Nothing will compare to my tamagotchi biiittcchhh  
 **Beesechurger:** Lol which one?  
 **Bong Water:** Which one what  
 **Beesechurger:** Which tamagotchi, the one on your phone or the one you got on my birthday?  
 **Bong Water:** OH FUCK  
 **Bong Water:** I FORGOT ABOUT THE ONE ON MY PHONE  
 **Bong Water:** I HAVE TWO CHILDREN NOW  
 **Bong Water:** SAKURA HEP ME RAISE THEM  
 **Beesechurger:** Sure but which do you want me to take  
 **Bong Water:** Fuck. Idk  
 **Bong Water:** I Guess I’ll Continue To Be A Single Mother  
 **Beesechurger:** Tragic  
 **Beesechurger:** But wait my sim was doing something embarrassing??? Do I want to know what it was??  
 **Bong Water:** You don’t want to know and I don’t want to tell you   
**Pipsqueak:** spoilsport

 **2019-05-06, 11:59 AM**  
 **Private conversation between _Nikaido_Saki_ and _Mizuno_Ai_**  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** How’s ur food  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** What food  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** Saki I literally shoved the first bite into your mouth three minutes ago  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Oh that food  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** I haven’t touched it  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** I will come in there again don’t fucking test me  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Jesus alright  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** This is actually really good u should be a chef  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** I’m already an idol that’s enough on my plate  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Then what are we doing sitting around texting each other  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** I’m playing the sims for fuck’s sake we haven’t had a gig in months  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** It’s almost as if our anime hasn’t been renewed for a second season yet  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** What anime  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** :3  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** You love doing this to me  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** Yeah  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** Anyway has ur sim stopped fucking Sakura’s yet or  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Fucking hell you make it sound so baaaadddddd  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** But yeah she has  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** I think they were just bored  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** I don’t have the money to get all 8 of them anything entertaining so a lot of the time they’re sleeping  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Sakura and me specifically. We sleep on the couches  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** Don’t you have beds  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Yeah but I didn’t realize they only hold one person at a time so I didn’t buy enough  
 **Mizuno_Ai:** They can woohoo in the same bed but they can’t sleep together. Starcrossed lovers  
 **Nikaido_Saki:** Mslkdfhsakfh shut up

 **2019-05-06, 12:12 PM**  
 **Frank choo choo**  
 **Beesechurger:** You guys wanna know smth weird that I just remembered  
 **Pipsqueak:** always  
 **Beesechurger:** My left leg is a couple centimeters shorter than my right leg  
 **Pipsqueak:** what the fuck how do u know  
 **Beesechurger:** Sprained my ankle when i was 15 and had to go to physiotherapy, the guy said my left leg is considerably shorter. He showed my brother who was sitting in on the session and he said it was really obvious when he pushed my hips to be in line with each other  
 **Beesechurger:** It was wild  
 **Pipsqueak:** can we test it again  
 **Beesechurger:** What do you mean?  
 **Pipsqueak:** obviously we take ur legs off and measure them ourselves  
 **Beesechurger:** Salskdfhklsa Lily you’re a genius  
 **Pipsqueak:** i kno ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
 **Onion Girl:** What the fuck  
 **Bong Water:** Are we telling Sakura Secrets  
 **Mushroom Head:** We Are Absolutely Not Doing That  
 **Bong Water:** Whaaaaat but I have a really good one  
 **Mushroom Head:** I don’t want to hear it!! Even though she’s probably already told me...  
 **Bong Water:** Only one way to find out right Junks  
 **Mushroom Head:** I hate you  
 **Bong Water:** Sakura,  
 **Bong Water:** Realized something important about herself  
 **Beesechurger:** Saki I may not have any legs right now but I Will punch you if you finish that sentence  
 **Bong Water:** Oh fuck promise??  
 **Onion Girl:** Saki has Thirsty Bitch Disease apparently  
 **Bong Water:** You fucking wish you were me  
 **Onion Girl:** Y'know I really don’t,  
 **Pipsqueak:** OKAY SO IT’S TRUE?!?!? we measured her legs  
 **Beesechurger:** It really is more noticeable when my legs are not connected to my body!! All I had to do was flex my feet and you could tell!!!  
 **Pipsqueak:** didn’t even need a ruler we just put em side by side and u could Tell  
 **Beesechurger:** They’re also thinner than I thought, which is good to know  
 **Bong Water:** Can I see  
 **Beesechurger:** Yeah we’re in the main living room place  
 **Pipsqueak:** lots of floorspace for her legs  
 **Bong Water:** God damn ur right  
 **Bong Water:** What do you mean ur legs are thinner than u thought how fat did u think ur legs were  
 **Beesechurger:** Idk!!!! Idk  
 **Onion Girl:** You’re literally in the same room why don’t u tell her that out loud  
 **Pipsqueak:** she said more than that out loud it was a lot i almost left the room  
 **Pipsqueak:** saki might need some Alone Time with your legs sakura  
 **Beesechurger:** Sighs 눈_눈  
 **Bong Water:** I Will Not Be Silenced  
 **Bong Water:** Sakura’s Legs Are Nice, It’s True And I Should Say It  
 **Onion Girl:** It’s getting gay in here can we talk about something other than Sakura’s legs  
 **Bong Water:** Ai is homophobic confirmed  
 **Onion Girl:** Yes I’m gay, Yes I’m Homophobic, We Exist.  
 **Pipsqueak:** mnsdfjhsakglas  
 **LEGEND:** Odfhasklldkgas  
 **Beesechurger:** MSADFSAL WAIT SHIT  
 **Beesechurger:** TAE RAN OFF WITH MY LEG  
 **Big Sis:** Which leg, the right or the left?  
 **Beesechurger:** DOES IT M A T T E R  
 **Big Sis:** It’s very important.  
 **Big Sis:** The left one is lucky.  
 **Beesechurger:** HOW DO IT GET IT BACK BEFORE SHE BURIES IT IN THE YARD  
 **Pipsqueak:** i’ll go get her  
 **Bong Water:** But Ai since u wanna change the subject how about we learn an Ai Secret  
 **Onion Girl:** How about a Saki Secret since you’re so keen on sharing?  
 **Bong Water:** Fair point fair point  
 **Bong Water:** But have u considered:  
 **Bong Water:** I Have No Secrets  
 **Onion Girl:** I can confirm that you Do have secrets  
 **Bong Water:** Name one  
 **Onion Girl:** You like idol anime   
**Bong Water:** SHUT UP THAT’S RESEARCH FOR FRANCHOUCHOU  
 **Onion Girl:** Research doesn’t usually mean texting me about nico yazawa nonstop  
 **Pipsqueak:** SHE DOESNT JUST LIKE IDOL ANIME SHE LIKES L O V E L I V E  
 **Onion Girl:** Oh you know it  
 **Bong Water:** Ok but what would you say if I told you Nico reminds me of you, Ai Mizuno  
 **Onion Girl:** I Will Kill You Where You Stand  
 **Onion Girl:**  Also you act like you love horror but you really hate it because it’s Too Scary  
 **Onion Girl:** You say you’d protect the girl u were watching it with but it would have to be the other way around. You’ve admitted this To My Face  
 **Bong Water:** Okay but have you Seen the kind of shit that’s in horror movies  
 **Onion Girl:** Yes.  
 **Beesechurger:** I like a good horror movie once in a while!!  
 **Beesechurger:** I like the adrenaline rush   
**Pipsqueak:** the adrenaline rush  
 **Pipsqueak:** from watching a movie  
 **Beesechurger:** You forget that I’m an Anime Protagonist, not much actually goes on in my life  
 **Onion Girl:** Went on in your life  
 **Beesechurger:** Rude  
 **Bong Water:** Wait what do you mean Anime Protagonist  
 **Beesechurger:** Anyway I haven’t seen a horror movie in a while actually!!  
 **Beesechurger:** Maybe I’ll watch one tonight?  
 **Beesechurger:** Anyone except Lily can join me I don’t want her watching stuff that could give her nightmares  
 **Pipsqueak:** what the fuck i love tv tho i have a whole mini arc about it  
 **Onion Girl:** That arc was about your father???  
 **Pipsqueak:** AND tv!!!!!  
 **Beesechurger:** I really don’t want you watching horror though, Lily  
 **Beesechurger:** Like we’ll be here if you get scared after but sometimes this stuff gets intense  
 **Beesechurger:** My first horror movie wasn’t even a horror movie and it gave me nightmares   
**Pipsqueak:** what was your first horror movie  
 **Beesechurger:** Idk some boring found footage movie where some white family decided to film every room in their house for some reason and the cameras pick up Demonic Activity  
 **Pipsqueak:** how tf did that give u nightmares   
**Beesechurger:** I’m weak that’s how  
 **Beesechurger:** And ur not watching what I’m going to be watching  
 **Pipsqueak:** fine  
 **Bong Water:** What are ya thinkin tho babe  
 **Beesechurger:** Maybe like... Idk I’ll have to do some research? I’m thinking something from another country tho  
 **Bong Water:** Wild

Sakura excitedly slid the DVD into the player and jumped back onto the couch. She was alone for now, but she was sure someone would come to watch with her, out of sheer curiosity at the least. She scrolled through Twitter for the millionth time that day as the trailers played out, ten years old and irrelevant as ever. The menu screen had just started up when someone finally made an appearance.   
“Hey,” Ai smiled. She was holding a large bowl of popcorn.   
“Hi!” Sakura watched Ai sit down on the other side of the couch. “Are you ready to get spooked?!”  
Ai laughed. “Not yet, there’s a couple more people coming. I asked them to get drinks,” she explained.   
Sakura heard two voices coming from the hallway and into the room: Junko and Saki.   
“Oh, wait, what?” she asked. “Junko?? I thought you hated horror movies!”   
Junko shrugged nervously, avoiding making eye contact with anyone.   
“And Saki? Didn’t Ai just say earlier—“  
“Maybe I wanted to toughen up a bit.” Saki cut her off and slumped next to Sakura on the couch, throwing her arm behind Sakura’s shoulders. “I am the badass of Franchouchou, right?”  
Sakura smirked and said nothing, hitting play on the screen.

“What the fuck,” Saki whispered from her spot against Sakura. “What the fuck is going on,”  
“Are you actually confused or are you just shocked?” Sakura whispered back.   
Saki flinched as the shaky camera caught a person - if it could even be called that - run in its direction. Sakura didn’t prod when she didn’t answer.   
Junko was in a similar state, albeit handling the terrors much worse than her counterpart seemed to be. She trembled just by hearing the sounds of what was happening, having buried her head behind Ai’s back. Ai sighed sympathetically.  
“Hey Junko,” Ai said softly. Junko made a small sound from behind her. Ai looked at Sakura, and then the TV.   
“Oh,” Sakura whispered and paused the movie. She felt Saki breath a sigh of relief and sit up a bit.  
“Junko, it’s paused now. Do you want to leave? I can take you to meet up with the rest of the girls.” Ai sat forward on the couch, forcing Junko to sit up.   
Tears welled in Junko’s eyes as she nodded. Ai nodded back in sympatheic understanding.   
Without another word, the two left the room with Ai gesturing that she’d be back and to keep the movie paused.   
Sakura sighed and fell back into the back of the couch, Saki falling with her. “I wonder why Junko even came to this,” she mused.   
“Yeah, this doesn’t really seem like her scene,” Saki added.   
Sakura laughed. “This isn’t really your scene either, Tough Kid.” She teasingly bumped Saki the best she could while having the girl latched onto her waist.   
Saki huffed. “I’m okay!! I can handle this!” she assured. Her grip around Sakura tightened with her determination.   
Sakura smiled. That was cute, despite being able to feel her organs shift in response to the force Saki’d put on them.   
“Thank you, though.” Saki said, softer than before. Sakura made a questioning sound. “For putting up with my scared ass. I could have just as easily stayed away, but I wanted to spend the time with you.”  
Sakura’s heart swelled. She wrapped her arm around Saki as the thought that she wants to spend time with me swam through her head. Saki instinctively rested her head on her shoulder, and without thinking, Sakura turned her head and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of Saki’s head.   
Saki looked up at her, eyes wide. Before Sakura knew what was happening, Saki reached up to place her hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a kiss.   
It was messy and a little off-center, but it was their first, and Sakura wouldn’t have had it another way. It ended all too soon, with Saki seeming to shock herself into pulling away.   
“Oh my god. I don’t know why I did that. I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I told myself I wouldn’t do this, what was I thinking?!“   
Sakura didn’t say anything, she just pulled the other girl in for another kiss. Saki returned it enthusiastically.   
“So...” Sakura started.   
“So.” Saki replied.   
The two giggled, a little awkwardly. “So now what?” Sakura asked.   
“Now,” Saki started. “I think we should talk.”  
Sakura nodded, considering. “Now, now? because I kind of want to finish the movie, and Ai’ll probably come back soon, anyway.”   
“No, we can wait until after the movie, Babe. There’s no hurry,” Saki hummed. “But did you really have to pick a zombie movie? You’re being insensitive to our kind,” she said. If Sakura had known her any less she would’ve suspected she was being serious.   
“Okay, in my defence!! I didn’t know it was a zombie movie!” Sakura said, a little too loud. “I thought it was, like, a demonic possession type thing!!”  
Saki laughed. “What if it is, though? A demonic possession type thing passing itself off as a zombie virus?”  
“That’s a little over the top, don’t you think?” Sakura asked. She may like horror, but she was sceptical of a gimmick like that.   
“No, yeah, think about it!” Saki sat up to look Sakura in the eye. “You’ll never know it’s demons, because the whole cast is trying to find a cure for the virus! The demons can just keep killing and possessing people and no one will be the wiser!”   
“You’ve got it all figured out, huh?” Sakura giggled.   
Saki leaned in again, entering Sakura’s personal space. “Maybe I do, maybe I don’t, you’ll have to watch to find out.”  
“Oh, will I—?“  
“Alright, sorry about that, guys. That was a little too much for Junko.” Ai’s voice filled the room as Saki hovered over Sakura, eyes wide. “What’s going on..?” Ai asked.   
Saki leaned back again to sit straight. “I was just getting a sip of my drink. Sakura put it on the table beside her so I didn’t kick it over, remember?”   
Ai looked at her sternly. “Saki, your drink is still on the floor. I can see it right there.” She gestured to the can of drinks on the floor with her hand.   
“Then whos drink have I been drinking all night?” Saki asked nervously, trying to keep the charade up.   
Sakura pretended to be annoyed. “Mine,” she said.   
Ai smirked. “Careful, guys, that’s an indirect kiss.”   
The two stiffened and waited for Ai to sit back down to relax and get back into the spots they were in before Ai and Junko had left.   
“Is… Is everything okay with Junko?” Sakura asked.   
“Yeah,” Ai sighed. “I really don’t know why she wanted to watch this with us, I knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. But she’s okay now, I set her up with Yugiri and Lily, they’re all playing Mario Kart now.”  
“Oh what the fuck, I wanna play too,” Saki whispered. Sakura nudged her in the side.   
“Okay, I’m gonna hit play now,” she said. The others agreed, and they managed to finish the film without anything else of importance happening.

"So, how was that?" Ai asked with a sigh.   
Sakura sighed in content. "I’m sated."  
"What?!" Saki shouted, sitting up again. "What do you mean you’re sated?!? You mean you’re done with horror? After one movie!?"   
Sakura shrugged. "I’m good for another couple months, I guess? I don’t really need to see that many, it’s like I have an urge to watch one and then after I see it, I’m good until I think about it again or whatever."   
Saki grunted in response.   
Ai stood up. "I get that. It’s like a craving you only get every now and then."  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah! Exactly!!"  
"God, alright. That was fucked up, though." Saki stood up and stretched, arching her back with her arms behind her head. "I absolutely hated it."  
"Whaat?!" Sakura exclaimed. "But it was so good!! I loved the ending, even if no one survived…"   
"The absolute worst part was the kid," Saki sighed. "I was genuinely terrified. I don’t know how I’ll look at Squirt again."  
Sakura scoffed. "You’ll be fine, Tough Kid. It wasn’t that bad, was it?"   
"YES."   
"Come on, Saki, you’re tougher than that! You died in a god damn explosion and you’re afraid of a zombie child?" Ai laughed.   
"Where’s the sympathy you had for Junko, bitch!?"   
Ai smiled and left the room, leaving a seething Saki’s question unanswered.   
"God damn it, what the fuck. Why am I friends with her?" Saki sighed.   
"You were both brought back as zombies and forced to join an idol group with the rest of us?" Sakura suggested, walking up behind Saki. Saki smirked.   
"Okay, what now?" she asked.   
"We talk about what happened while Ai was gone," Sakura reminded her.   
"Right!" Saki exclaimed, bouncing in recognition. "And I have the perfect location!!"

“Saki, where are we going? Why can’t we just go somewhere normal?” Sakura asked as Saki dragged her up the stairs to the next level.   
"The roof!" Saki practically shouted.   
"What?! But you told me yourself there’s no roof access!"   
Saki turned around and grinned at the other girl. "There isn’t."  
"Then what—?"  
Saki opened the door to the attic, gesturing for Sakura to go in first. "After you, Babe."  
"You’re just afraid to go into the attic because of the movie we just watched, aren’t you?" Sakura smiled knowingly as she accepted the other’s invitation into the room.  
"Maybe, maybe not." Saki followed Sakura into the room, closing the door behind her.  
"Did you mean to say you were taking me to this room instead of the roof, or…?" Sakura trailed off as Saki walked right past her and to the large window on the other side of the room. "No. Oh, no. Saki we are not doing thi—"  
"Relax, Sakura! What are you worried about? We can’t die from falling off a building, can we?" Saki tested her weight on the ledge outside the window, one foot in the house and one foot outside.   
"What if we fall, o-or if Kotaro sees us up there?!"   
"If Shades sees us up there, I’ll kick his ass, easy peasy!" Saki reached out her hand for Sakura’s. "And if you fall, I’ll catch you, okay?" She smiled a scrunched up smile. Sakura sighed and took Saki’s hand, allowing herself to be pulled along through the window.  
Saki sat herself on the top of the roof and swung Sakura up with as much momentum as she could manage. Sakura grabbed on to her tight, trying to gain her balance on the slant of the roof. After a few slips and false alarms, she managed to sit next to the blonde, albeit a little shaky.  
"So, I like you," Saki started.   
Sakura laughed. "I mean, i figured. I like you too, though." She looked out over the yard. It was dark, so she couldn’t make anything out. "What do we do about it, though?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well, we can’t exactly be open about it," Sakura explained. "We’re idols, after all. And that makes me worry about what would happen if we started dating and then something happened between us."  
"Oh, like what happened between Ai and Junko?" Saki asked.  
"Yeah, I guess." Sakura shrugged. "But it would probably be more… Personal? Than Ai and Junko’s fight? Because we would be so close."  
Saki shrugged. "We’d have to figure it out as we go, I guess. Have to be able to separate idol business from personal business."  
"But that makes me worried, too, I wasn’t able to do that when I got my memories back, what if I still can’t if something happens?" Sakura hugged herself.   
"You’ll have the other girls to get you through it, right?" Saki said. "And I’m sure Shades will kick your ass if you pull anything like the shit you pulled when you got your memories back."  
"Yeah, it’s actually embarrassing, the way I acted." Sakura sighed. "I mean, I hope I’ll be able to handle it, I want to handle it, but there’s still that bit of uncertainty, y’know?"  
Saki wrapped her arm around Sakura, pulling her in close. "You’ll never know if you don’t try." Sakura sighed again.   
"Do you really want to try this?" Sakura asked as she looked up, trying to see the other girl’s face. "Things might not be the same if it doesn’t work out."  
"Yes, if you want to."   
Sakura sat up again and looked at Saki the best she could in the dark. "Okay then. Let’s be girlfriends."  
Saki’s face lit up and she pulled Sakura back in, kissing her and leaning backwards. Sakura let herself be pulled forward and ended up leaning over Saki. She made a sound as she started to lose her balance, falling over to the side. Saki grabbed her waist with killer reflexes, holding Sakura up with one arm.   
"See? I told you I’d catch you, Babe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE NARRATIVE!! i hope u all fuckin liked that bc I Feel Like I Can Do Better but i didn't know how to do better in this instance lkasdhfljksa!!!!! i would've done The Confession as like a dialogue-script type thing but i had the idea for saki to just randomly act on her want to kiss sakura since like march because i was watching santa clarita diet in prep for season 3 and my BOI eric said that zombies act on their id and i was like. Cool So Saki Will Act On Her Desire To Kiss Sakura Check And Check. i wanted it to be a oneshot tho but i just Do Not have the energy ://.   
> also i know ai isn't EXACTLY a nico yazawa type, i just got into love live and my thoughts on ai are she's a mixture of nico and maki, heavily leaning toward maki. the snooty musical prodigy. nico is her Idol Persona cranked up to like 1000000.  
> AND!!! i get to write Romantic Shit now i'm Looking Forward to THAT!!!!!  
> ok that's enough words from me i'll see y'all whenever i finish chapter seven!!

**Author's Note:**

> what up  
> tumblr: doramigirls


End file.
